Kali Wants A Kitty
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: Team RWBY goes to visit Blake's parents so that their faunus teammate can patch things up with them. However, their visit brings something in Kali, who becomes very keen in having Ruby as her new daughter. (Non-related Yang/Ruby on the side.)
1. A Desperate Mom

**Kali Wants A Kitty**

 **Chapter 1: A Desperate Mom**

The four members of team RWBY were on a boat heading towards Menagerie. The four girls were currently in their cabin, doing whatever they could to pass the time. Ruby and Blake were reading books, while Yang and Weiss were playing poker with the heiress losing constantly, which was due to the blonde cheating the whole time.

They were on this trip because Blake wanted to have her parents meet her teammates. Or at least that was what she had told them. There was actually another reason she wanted to take her friends with her to meet her parents, but she hadn't told them it yet. The cat faunus was honestly scared of how her visit to her family would go. Instead of actually reading her book, she was thinking of how their trip could end up going.

''Blake, is something the matter?'' a kind voice asked, breaking said girl out of her thoughts. Blake looked up to see her team leader looking at her with concerned eyes.

''No. Nothing's wrong,'' the raven-haired girl answered with a small smile. ''Why would you think that?''

''Maybe it's because you've been sitting this whole trip on your bed with a book in your hands, but you haven't turned the page even once,'' Weiss said while sitting on the floor with cards in her hands. ''Even if we are currently doing other things, we can still tell just by the way you're acting that something is bothering you.''

Blake was surprised at how easily the three other girls had been able to read her. She looked around and saw all of her teammates looking at her with concern in their eyes. The faunus could only sigh as she realized that it was time to tell them the truth.

''I told you guys that the reason I wanted you along with me to Menagerie was because I wanted you to meet my parents, right?'' Blake asked to which the other girls nodded. ''Well, that isn't entirely true. There is another reason I wanted you guys along.''

''Go ahead and tell us. I think we need to know,'' Yang encouraged her partner.

''I kind of need you guys for moral support,'' the cat faunus answered.

''What do you mean by that? Are your parents scary?'' Ruby asked.

''It's not that. It's just that we separated in a bad way,'' Blake explained. ''They left the White Fang before I did after they saw the direction the group was going to. They tried to get me to leave as well, but I refused. We argued about it a lot and I even went so far as to call them cowards. I said that they were afraid of doing what needed to be done and that they were a shame on our whole race. After that, I didn't see them at all. It was only after I had been in the White Fang for some time that I saw my parents were right. I was so ashamed of myself that I couldn't go back to them and decided to go to Beacon instead.''

''So you're afraid of how your parents are going to welcome you. Is that it?'' Weiss asked.

''You could say that,'' the raven-haired girl answered as tears started to form in her eyes. ''I'm... afraid of how they'll see me. After all, I became an actual criminal, something they avoided by leaving the group. For me to return to them after everything I said and did, I just can't expect them to welcome me with open arms. I was the one that brought shame to our race and not them. I can't help but feel that it might even be better if they just spat on my face and slammed door in front of me.''

Blake was suddenly pulled into a strong hug by Ruby. The redhead was rubbing the faunus' back in a comforting manner, hoping to ease the sadness the older girl was feeling.

''I'm sure it's going to be okay. If your parents truly love you, they will gladly take you back,'' Ruby said in a comforting tone. ''That's the thing about family. No matter how bad mistakes we make, they will always care about you, no matter what.''

The redhead pulled back to give a big smile to her friend. Upon seeing such a glowing smile, Blake couldn't help but feel relief wash over her. For the first time since the four girls set out on their trip, the cat faunus felt that nothing would go wrong.

Suddenly, Ruby was pulled up by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body. The young team leader looked behind her to see Yang grinning at her widely.

''That's one of the things I absolutely love about you, Rubes! You're able to bring anyone back from depression just like that!'' the blonde said before giving the younger girl a kiss on the cheek. ''Anyways, she's right, Blake. Family sticks together, no matter what. Take me for example. I did a lot of dumb things when I was younger, but neither my dad nor Ruby ever gave up on me.''

While Yang took Ruby with her to the bed to give the younger girl more kisses, Weiss walked up to Blake and said, ''It's still so hard to believe.''

''What? That they're not related and are in love with each other?'' the raven-haired girl asked.

''No. I meant just how sickeningly cute those two can be,'' the heiress replied while making a disgusted face as a joke, causing Blake to giggle.

About two months before team RWBY left on their trip to Menagerie, Ruby and Yang had gone through a bit of drama in their lives. The blonde had confessed her love for the redhead, but had been rejected. While Ruby felt the same way towards the older girl, she was afraid of how they would get treated by society, thus leading to her rejection. Yang still tried to pursue the girl she loved, saying that they could make it work, but wasn't able to get any results. It wasn't until Taiyang and Qrow came to visit Beacon that the truth about their relationship was revealed. Ruby wasn't related to Yang at all, as her father was not Taiyang but some other man Summer git together with years ago. Once their whole situation had been explained, Tai and Qrow gave their blessings to the two girls, letting them finally admit their love for each other and become a couple. They still had to be careful with their relationship, as they could face problems through it.

''Well, despite how you feel, they fit together pretty well,'' Blake said as she watched her partner start tickling Ruby, making the younger girl laugh and squirm. ''I suppose it helps when you've known each other practically your whole lives.''

''I know that. I just don't think that we need to see every-'' Weiss began to say but noticed a couple of cards falling from underneath Yang's shirt. ''What the hell, Xiao Long!? Were you cheating during our poker game!?''

''Ruby barrier to the rescue!'' Yang said and placed said girl on her lap, so that she would be protected from the angry white-haired girl. ''Save me from the evil ice queen!''

''Yang, don't do this to me! I don't want to die yet!'' the redhead said as she tried to get out of the blonde's hold, afraid of getting beaten up by Weiss.

Blake just watched from the side the antics of her teammates and giggled. Thanks to her friends, all the anxiety she had been feeling had disappeared. The cat faunus had no worries about meeting her parents anymore.

If only she knew, what her visit would bring.

* * *

Meanwhile in Menagerie, a certain Kali Belladonna was sitting in her room while sipping whiskey. The faunus woman had a frown on her face as she was deep in thought. She was thinking about her life and how much it had not gone the way she wanted. While Kali did have a loving husband and a position that many would want for themselves, she was completely unhappy. There was one reason for this. She didn't have the one thing she had always wanted.

Kali wanted the perfect daughter for herself.

For as long as she could remember, Kali had always wanted a daughter. This was because the faunus woman herself had grown up with an abusive mother. This had led to her dreaming of having a daughter of her own that she could treat with the love and care that she never had. She wanted to be the mother that her own should have been. This dream was supposed to get fulfilled when she married Ghira and they were soon waiting for a child.

However, things didn't go as well as she had hoped. The first child the Belladonnas had was a boy, something Kali didn't want. The faunus woman decided to fix this by getting rid of her son when her husband wasn't looking. Ghira was not willing to have another child, so for her to get the daughter she wanted she needed to kill her newborn son and try again. One pillow over the baby's face and Kali's problem was quickly fixed.

Soon they were waiting for their second child and this would be the daughter Kali wanted. Blake was exactly the daughter she wanted. The faunus woman was able to shower her new daughter with all the love she had and finally had the happiness she had.

At least it seemed like that.

Kali's husband started the White Fang and wanted her to help him in his work. While the faunus woman didn't really care about Ghira's ambitions, she needed to play the part of loving wife and help him. She feared that if she were to not help him, he might divorce her and take away her daughter, thus taking away the one thing she wanted in life. However, this led to Blake getting interested in her father's work and joining the White Fang, which in turn led to her drifting away from Kali. When Blake refused to leave the White Fang with her parents, the faunus woman felt that she had truly lost her daughter for good.

Kali felt like she had failed to achieve her dream two times now, and there wouldn't be a third time either. Ghira wouldn't have another child, as he was too focused on his work as Menagerie's chieftain. The faunus woman could try to drown her misery in alcohol, while dreaming about what she truly wanted.

Kali was about to pour herself another drink when her husband suddenly called her from downstairs. ''Kali! Come here to the front door!''

The faunus woman sighed and got up. She made her way downstairs to see Ghira waiting for her with a big smile on his face. She then noticed someone at the door that she didn't think she would ever see again. Her daughter, Blake, was standing there with two other girls her age.

''Blake,'' Kali said with surprise in her voice. ''I didn't think you would ever return.''

''Yeah... well... I felt like I needed to come,'' Blake managed to say nervously. ''There are some things we need to talk about and things that I need to say. But I also brought people that I wanted you to meet.''

''Oh? And who might those be?''

Blake stepped to the side to introduce her teammates. ''These are my teammates from Beacon. Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long.''

''Wait, did you just say Weiss Schnee? As in the heiress to the SDC?'' Ghira asked with wide eyes.

''The one and only,'' Weiss replied. ''I know that my... family has not exactly treated your people well, but I can assure you that I intend to stop such crimes once I inherit the company. I am completely different from my father.''

''We believe you. Blake wouldn't bring people here that would have bad intentions towards the faunus people,'' Kali said before her husband could say anything. ''But there's one thing that puzzles me. I thought that the teams in Beacon were made of four people. Where is your fourth member?''

''Oh, she's here. She's just a bit shy,'' Yang said with a grin and stepped to the side, revealing their young team leader hiding behind her back.

''Ummm... Hello,'' Ruby said nervously.

''This here is Ruby Rose, my team leader,'' Blake said with a smile.

Kali's eyes went wide as she saw the redheaded girl. Ruby was exactly what she had always dreamed her perfect daughter to be. Small and absolutely adorable, with a perfectly cute personality as well. While she may have been a bit shy, she seemed to have manners. It was like Kali was watching her dream right in front of her eyes.

''Hello there, Ruby. I'm Kali Belladonna, Blake's mother,'' the faunus woman said with a smile and offered her hand to the younger girl.

''N-Nice to meet you, Mrs. Belladonna,'' Ruby said with a small smile of her own as she took the offered hand.

''Please just call me Kali,'' Kali said as her smile widened. The girl's hand was very soft and warm. She was liking her more and more every second.

The two of them stood still, holding hands, when Yang suddenly cleared her throat and caught their attention. The blonde had a small frown on her face as she stared at her partner's mother.

''Not to sound rude or anything, but could we come inside? I believe there are some things your daughter wants to talk about with you,'' Yang said with some venom in her voice.

''Oh, by all means. Do come in,'' Kali replied and stepped out of the way, letting her guests inside. As the four girls walked in, the faunus woman's gaze never left Ruby.

* * *

A little while later, the members of team RWBY were sitting at a table with Blake's parents. They had tea and biscuits set there for them to enjoy while talking with each other. Right now, Blake was talking with her father about how much she regretted the things she had done, like not leaving the White Fang with her parents, calling them cowards and other such things. Ghira was there to listen to his daughter open up and was telling her that she had nothing to be ashamed of and should feel proud that she eventually made the right choice. Blake's teammates were intently listening to the conversation, ready to offer comfort for their friend when she needed it.

However, Kali was not paying any attention to her own daughter at all. She was too busy looking at Ruby, who was eating biscuits and listening to what was going on with Blake. The more the faunus woman looked at the redheaded girl, the more she wanted her to be her own daughter. There was a genuine smile on Kali's face as she continued to watch the young team leader.

Ruby eventually noticed that she was being stared at and turned her attention to the faunus woman. ''Is something wrong, Mrs. Belladonna?''

''Nothing is wrong, my dear. And please call me Kali,'' Kali responded. ''Would you mind and come with me for a little while? There's something that I would like to show you.''

''But... I need to be here for-''

''I'm sure everything will go well with Blake. My husband isn't angry with her at all and neither am I. Besides, your other teammates are there for her, right?'' the faunus woman said with a smile. ''So, could you come with me?''

Ruby gave a look at her teammates. It seemed like everything was going fine with them, so she nodded and followed Kali without anyone noticing them leaving.

The redhead followed the faunus woman to one of the room upstairs. She looked around and saw that it seemed to belong to a young girl, considering all the toys and other such things that were all around the room.

''This used to be Blake's room,'' Kali said. ''Ever since I got together with Ghira, we had always planned for us to have on child and this would be their room.''

''Hard to believe this is Blake's room,'' Ruby said as she looked around herself. ''It looks like it belongs to a little kid, not to someone of her age.''

''This room stopped changing once she got into the White Fang at a very young age. Living her childhood became meaningless to her with Ghira's goals replacing it,'' the faunus woman explained. ''My husband was obviously happy that his little girl decided to follow him, but I wasn't. I was sad that I lost my daughter and failed to achieve my dream a second time.''

''W-What do you mean?''

Kali walked up to the window in the room and stared out of it, seeing all the happy families walk by her home with their children. ''For as long as I can remember, I have always wanted to be a mother. Nothing more. I think it's because my own parents weren't very good. My father left before I was born and my mother was an abusive monster. I wanted to get a child of my own to give them the love that I wasn't allowed to have.''

''Kali... I'm so-''

''But I failed. Twice. My first child died soon after being born. And now I have failed with Blake as well.''

Ruby was shocked by Kali's words. ''What do you mean you failed!? Your daughter is an amazing person! How could you have failed with her!?''

''Because she didn't grow up as my daughter. She grew up as another soldier for the White Fang,'' the faunus woman replied as she turned to look at the redheaded girl. ''I should have stopped her from getting involved with them. I shouldn't have let my husband encourage her. She ended up throwing away her childhood and becoming a criminal in the end. I'm not so stupid as to think that she didn't do anything wrong while she was with them after we left. After letting something like that happen, how could I be nothing else but a failure?''

''I'm sure it's not that bad...''

''Tell me something, Ruby. What is your own mother like?'' Kali asked.

Ruby looked surprised for a moment, before looking down with a sad expression on her face. The faunus woman was about to apologize for her question, when the girl started speaking again.

''My mother... died a long time ago,'' the redhead said in a sad voice. ''I was very young then, but I can still remember her. She was kind and always there for me. If I were ever sad or anything, she would do anything she could to make me feel better. She might be gone now, but I will always remember her, no matter what.''

''What about your father?''

''My real father left when I was born. Yang's father took me and my mother in. I grew up pretty much my whole life thinking that he was my father and Yang was my sister. It was only recently that I learned the truth.''

Before she knew it, Ruby was pulled into a tight hug by Kali. The faunus woman held the girl tightly against herself and stroked her head in a calming manner.

''We are almost like the two sides of a coin, don't you think? You're the girl who lost her mother while I'm the mother who in a way lost her daughter,'' Kali said. ''Maybe we can help each other.''

''What do you mean?'' Ruby asked.

''Ruby Rose, would you be my daughter?''

The redhead's eyes went wide and she looked up at the woman. She couldn't believe that Kali was serious, but her face told her that she completely meant what she just said.

Before either of them could say anything anymore, the door was slammed open by none other than Yang. The blonde's eyes were red as she glared at Kali with pure hatred.

''What do you think you're doing!?'' Yang yelled as she pulled Ruby away from Kali. ''What makes you think that you can just suddenly take Ruby for yourself!? She already has a family that loves her, so she doesn't need you! Maybe instead of trying to take away girls from other families, you should go and spend time with your own daughter!''

While Kali's face seemed completely calm, she was boiling with rage on the inside. She couldn't believe that this blonde hooligan was trying to get between her and her new daughter. The faunus woman swore that she would make the girl pay for her mistake.

''Perhaps... I guess we just need to see how things turn out,'' Kali managed to reply with barely contained anger.

* * *

The next day, the members of team RWBY were on a boat, heading back towards Vale. After what happened between Ruby and Kali, Yang refused to spend anymore time within the Belladonna household. She and her teammates found an inn to stay the night before leaving the next day.

To say the least, Blake was shocked to hear what her mother had said and done. She knew that Kali had been hurt by her joining and staying in the White Fang, but she never imagined that it had been this bad. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but worry about what her mother wanted with her team leader.

''Is it true, Ruby?'' Blake asked her friend. ''Did my mother really say all those things you and Yang told us?''

Ruby simply nodded in response. What happened with Kali had been such a shock to her that she hadn't been able to fully comprehend it herself. The redhead was currently sitting on Yang's lap with the blonde's arms around her. Yang had been very clingy towards her girlfriend after yesterday.

''I don't understand. Why would she say all that?'' Weiss wondered. ''It just doesn't make sense.''

''I suppose it's my fault,'' Blake said and looked down with sadness in her eyes. ''Because I left them for the White Fang, I abandoned her. I essentially destroyed the family she had dreamed of.''

''It's not your fault that she's nuts!'' Yang said angrily and hugged Ruby closer. ''She should have thought about you as her daughter, no matter what! The fact that she's practically pushing you away to get another girl for herself is honestly disgusting!''

''Do you guys think that she will ask me to be her daughter again?'' Ruby asked with fear in her voice.

None of the redhead's teammates could answer. They didn't know how badly Kali wanted Ruby to be her daughter. They only hoped that this was all over with this incident alone.

Too bad that they didn't know what was going to happen soon.

* * *

Back in the Belladonna household, Kali and Ghira were sitting at the table, eating dinner. The faunus man was looking at his wife with a small frown on his face. He couldn't believe what she had done yesterday and was going to get some answers.

''So, care to explain to me what happened yesterday?'' Ghira finally asked.

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' Kali answered.

''You know damn well what I'm talking about. What happened between you and that girl from Blake's team?''

''Nothing that should concern you.''

Ghira finally had enough of his wife's attitude and hit the table with his fist. His eyes were practically burning with rage as he glared at Kali.

''It does concern me! You're my wife and you practically molested that poor girl! And the worst of all, you talked about Blake like she wasn't your daughter! What in the hell is wrong with you!?'' the faunus man yelled in rage.

''Did you know that Ruby is an orphan?'' Kali asked. ''Her father left her and her mother died when she was very young. She doesn't have either of her parents anymore.''

''What does that have to with anything?''

''We should adopt her,'' the faunus woman answered. ''That girl deserves to know how it feels to have a loving family. She needs to-''

''ENOUGH!'' Ghira shouted as loud as he could, cutting off his wife. ''That girl does have a family! Unlike you, I talked with her teammates and got to know them! Blake's partner, Yang, has been living with that girl almost all her life! Her father took Ruby and her mother in and they are practically family! She doesn't need you to take her as your daughter!''

''Even so, she still doesn't have a mother. She needs to-''

''Kali, we already have a daughter. Her name is Blake. Get used to it.''

Kali wanted to just go and strangle Ghira right then and there. However, she managed to hold back her anger. The faunus woman knew that she needed to be careful. Otherwise, her plans would be ruined.

''I'm going to get some tea for us,'' Kali said as she stood up from the table. ''Will you take the usual?''

''Yes,'' Ghira answered.

Kali went to get the tea for herself and her husband. However, after she had poured a cup for Ghira, she took a small bottle of liquid from her pocket and put it in his cup as well. She then took the cups and went back to the table, where her husband was still waiting.

''Kali, I'm sorry, but you can't go doing things like that,'' Ghira said as he took his cup of tea and drank some of it. ''I know how important being a mother is to you, but you can't just abandon your own daughter. She is still here and deserves to be loved, like she loves you. Do you understand?''

''I suppose so,'' Kali said as she took a sip from her own cup of tea. ''Besides, I think I have finally found a solution to my problem.''

''Really? And what might-?''

Ghira couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He clutched at his heart and felt the pain get worse and worse. The faunus man's eyes were as wide as possible as he held his heart and started to make choking sounds. He looked at his wife who was still sitting calmly at the table, drinking her own tea.

''Don't be so surprised, Ghira. You are obviously going to prevent me from getting Ruby, so I just have to get rid of you. Besides, even though we were a ''peaceful'' group when you were running the White Fang, we still did a lot of dirty work behind the scenes. Remember who was your number one person in getting rid of people that were trying to take down our group?'' Kali said as she glared at her dying husband.

Ghira tried his best to fight against the poison, but was helpless against it. Eventually, he fell to the floor and died, his last vision being his wife looking at him with disgust.

After finishing her tea, Kali got up from the table and went to pack her bags for a trip to Beacon. There was a lovely little girl waiting for her there and she wasn't going to waste time in getting her.

The faunus woman walked through the front door with her belongings. There was a guard there who walked up to her once he saw her come out of the house.

''Lady Belladonna, are you going somewhere?'' the guard asked.

''Yes. I'm going on a little trip by myself,'' Kali answered. ''Try not to go inside the house. My husband is dead tired from all the work and is just poisonous to anyone that disturbs him.''

''Understood. Might I ask where are you going?''

''Oh, I'm going to Vale to meet someone important. Someone very important,'' the faunus woman answered with a smirk.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And a new horror story begins. Hope you guys liked it. Like my other two horror stories, this is going to be another short one with only four chapters in it and two of them being the two different endings.**

 **Also, I said this before in my author's notes for War for Ruby, but I'm going to say it again. I'm going on a small break now and I won't be writing anything during that time. This is so I can get back my enthusiasm for this and return with more energy. However, I will still be visiting the site, so you can PM if you want to talk.**

 **Anyways, please tell me if you liked the story and want to see it continued. Depending on your answers, I'll continue it after my break.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Removing Obstacles

**Kali Wants A Kitty**

 **Chapter 2: Removing Obstacles**

It had been little over two weeks since Kali had murdered her husband and had traveled to Vale. Right now, the faunus woman was thankful of the fact that her people were living in Menagerie. While it was honestly the worst possible piece of land for anyone to be living in, it had something that made it possible for Kali to go on her mission of getting Ruby without having to worry about people finding out Ghira's murder. Menagerie was pretty much a closed area, practically cut off from the rest of Remnant. The faunus people there didn't want to be bothered with the rest of the world anymore and thus hadn't made any agreements with any of the four kingdoms. This meant that unless someone decided to come after her at their own risk, Kali was practically free to go about her business without anyone bothering her. Had she committed the murder anywhere else, she would have become hunted in the whole world.

Now that Kali didn't have to worry about anyone coming after her, she was free to pursue her target, Ruby Rose. However, this didn't mean that she was going to simply barge into Beacon and fight through everyone that got in her way. Experienced or not, any Huntsman or Huntress had a great advantage over a normal citizen. Their Aura provided powers far beyond a simple faunus woman. If she were to go after Ruby carelessly, Kali would get taken down in a matter of seconds.

That's where the faunus woman's special skills and knowledge came in hand. While many would make the wrong assumption that Huntsmen and Huntresses were invincible, the truth was that anyone could possibly defeat them. They just needed to find the right way, and Kali knew all of them. During her time in the White Fang, the faunus woman had killed plenty of Huntsmen and Huntresses. This wouldn't be any different.

The only things Kali needed were information and knowledge of her targets. Because of that, she had spent the last few days simply studying her targets and the area they would be located at. This ranged from simply following them around Vale and listening to their conversations to sneaking in Beacon itself. Thanks to all of her work, the faunus woman now knew exactly what Ruby Rose and her teammates were like. She knew their personalities, habits, strengths and weaknesses. With all of this information, she was ready to make her move and strike.

Kali was currently dressed differently than she had been in Menagerie. Knowing that the regal clothes she used to wear back in her home would draw unwanted attention towards her, the faunus woman's first thing to do in Vale had been to get some new clothing. This had allowed her to walk around without drawing any attention to herself and spy on Ruby's team more effectively. At the moment, Kali was wearing a black jacket with a hood, tight blue jeans, black sneakers and black leather gloves.

The faunus woman checked her pockets to see that she had all the equipment she needed and then made her way to the Bullheads. She sneaked aboard one of the aircrafts that was heading to Beacon and readied herself. Kali had used this method to get to Beacon a couple of times already in order to spy on Ruby's team and also to get a better understanding of the place. It was thanks to this that she knew where a lot of places were located there, which included team RWBY's dorm.

The Bullhead finally landed and Kali waited for a perfect moment to sneak past everyone. She hid herself behind crates that were being transported to the school, before quickly sneaking away once no one was looking. The faunus woman got inside Beacon and started to move towards her first objective, which should be located at the gym.

After almost making her way to the gym, Kali heard a familiar voice humming. She pressed herself against a nearby wall and peeked around a corner. The faunus woman immediately smirked upon seeing the person she had been looking for, Yang Xiao Long. The blonde had apparently just come from a rather tiring workout, which Kali was going to use to her advantage. One of the ways a normal person could beat Huntsmen was to attack them when they were tired from either fighting or training. Not only would their physical strength be drained, but they would also be unable to draw out their Aura as quickly as they normally would. Depending on how much of their strength they had spent, the Huntsmen could even be weaker than your average citizen.

Kali pulled a bottle of chloroform from her pocket and put some of it on a small cloth. She then quickly sneaked behind the unsuspecting blonde girl and pressed the drugged cloth over Yang's face and held her still. The girl might have been one of the physically strongest students in the school, but all of her strength had been spent and she had been caught off-guard. The shock and drug made it hard for Yang to properly bring out her Aura to fight back. Despite all of her struggles and muffled screaming, the brawler soon fell unconscious in the faunus woman's arms.

Upon seeing Yang go down, Kali grinned widely. The first part of her plan had succeeded. When she had been listening to team RWBY's conversations, she had learned some valuable information regarding them. Today was Saturday and Yang would always have a workout during this time, allowing the faunus woman to catch her at the best moment. She had also heard that Blake would be in the city to see one of her favorite authors and that Ruby would be spending a lot of time studying in the library. This would create an opportunity for Kali to fulfill the next objective of her plan.

The faunus woman picked up Yang's unconscious body and threw her over her shoulder. She then headed towards team RWBY's dorm, where she hoped to find the last member of the team. Upon reaching the dorm's door, Kali stopped in front of it and knocked on it. She didn't have to wait long until the door was opened by Weiss Schnee. The heiress was surprised what she saw waiting for her on the other side of the door, to say the least. Never would she have ever thought that she would see Blake's mother carrying Yang over her shoulder, but that was what she was currently looking at.

''Hello there. Mind if I come in?'' Kali asked with a sweet smile on her face.

''Sure... But what happened to Yang?'' Weiss asked with wide eyes.

''Oh, it seems that she had been working out a bit too much. I saw her faint just outside the gym,'' the faunus woman lied as she stepped inside the room and put the blonde girl on Blake's bed.

Once Kali had come inside, Weiss closed the door and went to check on her teammate's condition. To her relief, Yang was breathing normally, so she assumed that her guest was telling the truth.

''So, what brings you here?'' the heiress asked. Despite not seeing Kali as any kind of a threat, she was still cautious around the woman. She still remembered their trip to Menagerie. ''Did you come here to see Ruby? If so, I might have to ask you to leave.''

There was a small twitch at the corner of Kali's mouth. The white-haired girl's words had managed to anger her quite a bit, but she held it in. She couldn't risk messing up now.

''Actually, I came here to see my daughter,'' the faunus woman lied. ''I wish to make up for what happened last time we met.''

Weiss nodded and took a good look at the woman in front of her. ''It seems that you've changed your style a bit.''

''Well, I didn't want to make people look at me for wearing my usual clothes. Besides, these are quite comfortable as well.''

The heiress was still somewhat disturbed by Kali's sudden visit. The faunus woman had appeared out of nowhere and even came in while carrying Yang's unconscious body. There was something strange going on, but Weiss couldn't tell what it was.

However, the white-haired girl decided to just let it be. If Kali had decided to come visit her daughter and to hopefully patch things up with her, then it would be perfect. Besides, the faunus woman was a normal citizen and she was a Huntress. There was no real danger there.

Little did Weiss know just how wrong she was.

The heiress went to sit on her bed and opened up one of her school books so she could do some studying. Meanwhile, Kali was standing next to Yang and Blake's bunk beds, looking around the room and listening carefully. The faunus woman was trying to find any traces of other members of team RWBY nearby and found none.

''Are any of your other teammates coming here soon?'' Kali asked, wanting to be absolutely sure that she was alone with the white-haired girl.

''Ruby is currently in the library and won't be returning soon. Your daughter might also take a long time to come back, I'm afraid. She went to see one of her favorite authors in the city, so it might take a long time until she gets back,'' Weiss answered without looking up from her book.

Kali grinned at the answer she got. It was time to fulfill the next part of her plan.

''I see. Well, I do have some time on my hands, so I think I might just wait here until Blake comes back,'' the faunus woman said as she grabbed the pillow from Yang's bed. ''I see that you take studying quite seriously. May I ask, what are you studying right now?''

''I'm currently studying abnormalities in a person's Aura and what might have caused them,'' the heiress answered.

''Oh yes, Aura. The one thing that makes Huntsmen so powerful,'' Kali said and started to slowly make her way towards Weiss. ''Do you know what kind of things Aura provides?''

The white-haired girl looked up from her book, wondering why this woman was suddenly quizzing her like this.

''That's simple. Aura provides protection from hits that would normally be fatal to people. It can also heal wounds, gives us better physical abilities and allows us to use our Semblances,'' Weiss answered. ''We learn these things on the first days of our training.''

''That is correct. Aura is especially important as a way to defend yourself. However, as great as a protection Aura is, it cannot protect you from everything,'' the faunus woman said as she was now standing next to the heiress. ''It doesn't make you invincible, which has caused many Huntsmen to perish through these exact methods.''

''W-What are you talking about?'' Weiss asked as she was starting to get scared.

''There are things that Aura simply cannot block, such as poisons or illnesses. There are also some ways to... go around a person's Aura to hurt them,'' Kali answered with a smirk as she looked at the white-haired girl. ''Allow me to demonstrate.''

Before Weiss could do anything, Kali pressed the pillow in her hands over the girl's face and proceeded to suffocate her. The heiress tried her best to struggle against her attacker, but was unable to break free. The faunus woman had targeted Weiss as she knew that the girl wasn't a physical fighter. While Huntsmen generally have similar strengths, their physical abilities are often very different from each other. This is often due to the difference in the way they use their Aura. Ruby uses her Aura to enhance her speed, Yang uses it for strength and Weiss uses it for her special magic abilities. Depending on the Huntsman, their other abilities would be closer to an average person in turn.

Due to her knowledge of team RWBY's members, Kali knew that she could beat Weiss in physical strength. It was also thanks to this that she knew she could use a method of killing the heiress that got around her Aura. While it was able to block damage from the outside, it couldn't do anything against other types of attacks. Aura wouldn't be able to protect a person if they were drowning or being suffocated under a pillow, like Weiss currently was. It couldn't just give the user oxygen out of nowhere. This was one of the many ways a person could defeat a Huntsman.

Weiss struggled and screamed all she could, but it was all for nothing. In the end, her struggles stopped and she laid still on her bed. Kali kept the pillow over the girl's face a bit longer just to make sure before taking it away. She then checked the heiress for a pulse and was happy to find none. With a smile on her face, the faunus woman walked away from the dead girl and over to Yang, where she took the blonde girl's hands and pressed them against the pillow.

Kali's plan was to kill one of Ruby's teammates and put the blame on Yang. As she herself had been wearing gloves, only the brawler's fingerprints would be left on the pillow, making her the number one suspect in Weiss' murder. There was also the fact that Yang had a history of violent behavior and was apparently very possessive of Ruby. People would suspect that the blonde had suspected Weiss of trying to steal away her girlfriend, which then led to the murder. This way, Kali would eliminate the biggest obstacle on her way to getting Ruby to herself.

As the faunus woman was about to leave, she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She quickly made her way to the bathroom to hide herself, in case the person came to the room. To her displeasure, the person did come to the room, revealing themselves as none other than Blake. Apparently, she didn't take as long with seeing one of her favorite writers as Kali had thought.

The raven-haired girl noticed her partner sleeping on her bed and frowned. She didn't like the fact that the blonde had apparently been too lazy to go to her own bed.

''Yang, what are you doing in my bed? Get up!'' Blake commanded, but the blonde didn't move. ''I said get up, Yang!''

The faunus girl walked up to her partner, thinking that she was asleep, and started shaking her. However, much to her surprise, Yang didn't seem to wake up at all. Blake's earlier anger was soon replaced with concern over her friend.

''Weiss, something's wrong with Yang!'' the raven-haired girl called out to her other teammate, who didn't answer either. ''Weiss?''

Blake looked at the white-haired girl and at first thought that she was sleeping. However, Weiss was completely still, like a doll. To make things even more disturbing for the raven-haired girl, her sensitive faunus hearing couldn't even pick up any sounds of the heiress breathing.

''Weiss?'' Blake called out to her friend again as she started to slowly walk towards her white-haired teammate with fear and dread filling her heart. The faunus girl was praying that this was all a prank by her two teammates and not what she feared it was.

While Blake was walking up to Weiss, Kali had gotten out of the bathroom and was sneaking towards her daughter. The faunus woman had a strong wire in her hands as she readied herself to attack Blake. Kali couldn't risk getting caught by the raven-haired girl nor could she let her possibly ruin her plans. Blake most likely knew that something had been done to Yang and that the blonde couldn't have killed Weiss. This would in turn hinder her plans, so the faunus woman had to make sure that everything went perfectly.

Just as Blake had checked Weiss' pulse and was shocked to find none, Kali quickly wrapped the wire in her hands around the girl's throat and began to strangle her. Before the raven-haired girl had a chance to put up any kind of a fight, the faunus woman kicked her in the back of her knee, forcing her to the floor. With Kali now laying on top of her victim, she didn't have any trouble controlling the situation, meaning that Blake was doomed.

''Sorry about this, Blake. But you're getting replaced,'' Kali whispered mockingly in her daughter's ear, who managed to look behind her just enough to recognize her mother. Tears fell from the girl's eyes as she couldn't comprehend why her own mother would do this to her. With those final thoughts, Blake eventually closed her eyes and passed away.

Seeing that the raven-haired girl was dead, Kali stood up with a smirk and walked up to Yang again. She then put the wire she had used to strangle Blake in the blonde girl's pocket, framing her for the murder of another one of her teammates. After doing this, the faunus woman got out of the room and sneaked away from the crime scene to wait for the results.

* * *

Sometime later, Yang started to wake up. The blonde had a bad headache and couldn't remember what had happened. All she could remember was that she had just gotten out of the gym and then everything else was dark.

 _'All I know is that my head hurts like hell. And what's this weird taste in my mouth?'_ the blonde thought to herself as she slowly got up and started to walk through the room. However, she soon tripped on something soft that had been left in the middle of the floor and fell down. When Yang looked up to see what it was, she was shocked to see that it was Blake's body, laying still in front of her eyes.

''Blake!? What happened to you!? Answer me, Blake!'' the brawler called out to her partner as she shook her body, but didn't receive any answer. When she went to check the raven-haired girl's pulse, she was horrified to find none. Yang quickly stood up and then noticed Weiss laying still on her bed as well. When the blonde checked her condition, she found out that the heiress was also dead.

Yang backed away very slowly from the two corpses, not willing to believe what had happened. She was hoping that this was all just a terrible dream and that she would soon wake up in her team's dorm.

Unfortunately, her nightmare was only going to get worse.

There was a loud, shocked gasp behind Yang. She turned around to see Ruby standing there, looking at the scene before her with wide eyes. The blonde quickly realized what her girlfriend was most likely thinking.

''Ruby... Listen to me. I didn't do this, okay? Someone else killed them. It wasn't-'' Yang tried to defend herself, but Ruby soon disappeared in a cloud of rose petals, most likely to go find one of the teachers.

 _'What is going on!? Who did this!? WHO KILLED MY FRIENDS!?'_ Yang thought as two emotions tore her from the inside. Despair over the loss of her two friends and rage at whoever it was that had done all of this.

* * *

It didn't take long until the authorities were brought to Beacon. Yang was immediately arrested as the prime suspect for the murders of her two teammates, as the weapon that had been used to kill Blake had been found in her pocket and her fingerprints were on the pillow that had been used to suffocate Weiss. It didn't help that the blonde had a history of violent behavior with recent incidents of her attacking fellow students over them flirting with Ruby. It was suspected that Yang had become paranoid of her two teammates trying to steal Ruby from her, which then led to the murders.

As she was being dragged by the police, Yang kept screaming that she wasn't the killer. She tried to tell them that she had been framed, but no one seemed to believe her. While this was going on, Ruby was staring at her girlfriend with tears falling from her eyes. In one day, she had lost her entire team. It broke her heart that the person she loved the most in the world had apparently done this, but the evidence was there to prove it.

Suddenly, the redhead was taken by Glynda Goodwitch. Apparently, the police needed Ruby to answer some questions for them and the blonde teacher was chosen as the girl's escort to the police station. While the two of them left, they were unaware of the pair of golden eyes that were watching them from the shadows with a smirk.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Remember me!? I'm back, people! I'M BACK!**

 **Anyways, I'm pretty excited to be back doing this. I've got plans for the two unfinished stories I've currently got up and also plans for some new ones. Hope you guys will check them out.**

 **I'mm going to first focus on this story, so I can get it done. Then I'll go back to War for Ruby for a bit.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Enemy Revealed

**Kali Wants A Kitty**

 **Chapter 3: Enemy Revealed**

To say the least, Yang was not happy with the new development she was in. She had been framed for the murders of her two best friends and she had been arrested. The blonde was currently sitting in her cell, trying her best to think things through. Something was going on and she needed to find out what.

 _'I don't get it! Who did this? Who would kill both Weiss and Blake and put the blame on me? If it was the White Fang, they would have killed all of us. What does anyone gain from getting me sent to jail?'_ Yang thought as she sat on her bed while holding her head in her hands. Truth be told, she just wanted to break down and cry. However, she knew that it wouldn't help, so she tried to get things straight in order to help herself.

''Hey, firecracker,'' a rather familiar and gruff voice suddenly called to the brawler, making her look up at her visitor. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the person as her uncle, Qrow Branwen.

''Uncle Qrow...'' Yang said almost inaudibly, before looking down again. She couldn't look at her dear uncle in the eyes, knowing what he must be thinking about her at the moment. ''Hi...''

''Come on, is that the way to greet your beloved family?'' Qrow said with a small chuckle in an attempt at lifting the mood. Then his face turned stern as he asked the one thing he wanted an answer to from his niece. ''Did you do it?''

''What!?'' the blonde girl cried out with a shocked look on her face.

''I asked you a question, Yang. Did you kill your teammates?''

''They were my friends! My best friends that I loved like family!'' Yang yelled as she got up and started pacing back and forth in her cell. ''We might have fought every now and then, but I would never hurt them! And I would absolutely never even dream of killing them!''

''You may say that, but all I see is a child running around and screaming angrily,'' Qrow said, causing his niece to stop. ''Look me in the eyes and answer my question. Did you kill your teammates?''

Yang walked up to her uncle, looked at him straight in the eyes and said, ''I didn't kill them. I was framed.''

The two of them continued to stand there, silently staring each other in the eyes, before Qrow suddenly smirked.

''I now know for sure that you didn't,'' the old crow said. ''Your eyes are way too pure and honest for someone who would have done something so despicable. If you had done it, I would have been able to tell.''

''So, what now?'' Yang asked. ''How are we going to prove my innocence?''

''I'm afraid that you won't be involved in this. If you were to break out of here, it would only serve to make you look more guilty than anything,'' Qrow explained as he turned to leave. ''I'll get Ozpin and some other people to help me clear your name. You just sit tight and stay calm. We'll get you out of there.''

''Uncle Qrow! Wait!'' the blonde girl called out right before the unshaven man left, making him stop on his tracks. ''What about... What about Ruby? Is she alright?''

''She's alright, but really shocked. You have to understand that the kid has gone through a lot right now, just like you,'' Qrow answered.

''Where is she?''

''I think she just left the police station with Goodwitch. They had her here for some questioning, but they're done with that now. I'm pretty sure that Glynda is going to take her to the infirmary to rest, as your dorm is currently a crime scene that is under investigation.''

With Yang's last question answered, Qrow left to find out what really happened in team RWBY's dorm. Once he had left, the blonde went to sit on her bed again, thinking about what had just happened to her team. She tried to think of any possible suspects and motives for this case, but was unable to come up with anything. Nothing just seemed to click together. Why would someone want Weiss and Blake dead, but leave her alive to take the blame?

Eventually, Yang's thoughts drifted from her predicament and to Ruby. The blonde couldn't help but imagine her little girlfriend, all alone and scared now. An image of the redhead came to Yang's mind of Ruby sitting on the ground with her cloak wrapped tightly around her body as she cried. The image broke Yang's heart and she wanted nothing more than to go and hug her beloved. To tell her that everything would be okay and that she would be there to protect her.

It was then that it clicked with Yang. Ruby was now all alone without her teammates there to protect her. And the blonde had taken the blame, causing at least most of the law enforcement to not look for the real killer. That way, the killer was free to go after Ruby, who was unprotected at the moment.

''Oh no... Ruby!'' Yang yelled with wide eyes as she realized what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ruby, the redheaded girl was currently sitting in a car with Glynda Goodwitch driving. They were heading back to Beacon, as the police didn't need Ruby at the station anymore.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car, since neither of them managed to speak up. Ruby was too caught up in her thoughts over what had just happened to her team and Glynda couldn't really come up with anything appropriate to say. The teacher wanted to offer comfort to her student, but couldn't think of anything. The girl had just lost her whole team in one go. There just wasn't anything to bring up the mood from that.

''Professor Goodwitch?'' Ruby suddenly called out in a quiet, broken voice. The blonde teacher immediately turned her attention to her young student, wanting to help the girl in any way possible. ''Do you... Do you think that she did it? Do you think that Yang really killed Weiss and Blake?''

Glynda was about to say no. That Yang didn't kill their teammates. However, she had to hold back, as she knew that the redhead with her was a smart, young warrior, not a little child. She shouldn't try to make things seem nice by saying what she thought Ruby wanted to hear. It would only be an insult to the young student.

''I... I honestly don't know,'' Glynda finally said. ''I wish I could say no, but all the evidence points at her. All I can say is that I personally hope it wasn't her, as murdering your own teammates is the worst possible thing a Huntsman can do.''

If it was possible, Ruby looked even more broken than before. While her teacher's words were honest, they didn't make her feel any better. At that moment, the redhead truly felt that she had lost everything she had.

Glynda put a comforting hand on her student's shoulder in an attempt at easing the girl's pain. ''The life of a Huntsman is one full of danger and pain. You have unfortunately encountered the worst possible pain imaginable in that career, but I ask you to not give in to despair. You are one of the best students that I have ever had and the world needs people like you. So please, do not give up. For my sake and for the sake of the friends you lost.''

Ruby couldn't bring herself to answer with words and instead nodded. She let a couple of tears fall from her eyes as everything she had been through was finally starting to hit her. The redhead knew that she would cry herself to sleep tonight.

As the two ladies arrived at Beacon, they were unaware of the person watching their every move from the shadows. With a sinister smirk on her face, Kali Belladonna prepared herself to claim her prize.

* * *

Once he had finished his talk with his niece, Qrow Branwen headed straight to the shadier places of Vale. Right now he was in Junior's club, but not to do what he would usually do. Normally the dusty old crow would go to a club to get drunk, but now he had a different and more important objective on mind. He was there to get information on people that could have possibly murdered Yang's teammates and framed the blonde in the process.

Like any other of his investigations, this one started with a few drinks, then moved to beating the living crap out of almost anyone inside, before finally moving to the actual questions. One dance floor full of unconscious goons later, Qrow was very ready to ask the club's owner about the things he needed to know.

''Come on, pal. Be honest with me, okay? We both know that you know everything that goes around the criminal underworld here. Not to mention that my niece has been causing trouble to a good number of people like you,'' Qrow said as he held up Junior in the air by the front of his shirt. ''You have to know something about what happened in Beacon. Give me names, addresses, anything.''

''I-I-I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW!'' Junior practically screamed like a little girl. ''Believe me, I would tell you if I knew anything about it! You've already wrecked my place, beaten up my guys and made me wet my pants! Do you really think that I would try to hold back information from you at this point!?''

The old crow was about to answer, but the sudden ringing of his Scroll stopped him. Without letting the club owner go, he took out his Scroll and answered it.

''This is Qrow,'' the unshaven man answered with slight irritation in his voice. He listened to what the person on the other side said and his eyes went wide. ''What!? When did this happen!? ...Alright, I'll look for her. Hopefully she won't do anything stupid.''

Qrow dropped Junior to the floor and left his club. As he was walking out of the building, he was cursing under his breath. Things had just gotten a lot worse.

Yang Xiao Long had escaped from jail and she had taken her weapons with her.

* * *

Back in Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch had just finished escorting Ruby to the infirmary. The young team leader would have to spend her night there, until Ozpin was able to find her a proper new room. Ruby was sitting on the bed of one of the rooms with Glynda standing in front of her. The teacher was giving her student some last instructions, before leaving.

''I'm leaving you with my number, so you can call me if there's something wrong. Do not hesitate to use it, alright? Also, do not let anyone in here. This area is for personnel only, so no one other than staff should be coming here. Understood?'' Glynda asked. Ruby simply nodded in response, as her grief made it impossible for her to speak up. The sight broke the teacher's heart, so she grabbed her student by the shoulders and knelt in front of her. ''Ms. Rose, you are much stronger than you know. Right now it must seem like there's no hope for you, but I know that you can get through this. Please believe me.''

Ruby simply nodded in response again, making Glynda let out a deep sigh. Seeing as there was nothing more than she could do, the teacher decided to leave and give her student some time alone. It honestly saddened Glynda greatly to see one of her students being broken like that, but there was unfortunately nothing to be done. Ruby had just gone through one of the worst possible things a Huntress could and it would most likely damage her for the rest of her life. The blonde woman just hoped that the girl would still be able to live her life with at least something that could get her over her grief.

As Glynda was making her way out of the infirmary, she didn't notice someone sneaking up to her from behind. The teacher was completely unprepared when a hand suddenly came from behind and covered her mouth, before a knife was thrust deep through her back. The attack caused Glynda to fall to her knees and cough up blood. She feared that this was going to be her end, as the knife had not only made a deep wound but had also most likely caused internal damage to her body.

''I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with Ruby Rose and I can't have you interrupting it,'' a female voice whispered in Glynda's ear, before her attacker took a hold of her head and snapped her neck.

Meanwhile, Ruby was laying on her side on the bed. She was quietly sobbing to herself over the loss of her team. The redhead was so deep in her sad thoughts that she didn't notice someone sneak into her room and walk up to her. Only when the intruder placed a cloth covered in chloroform over her mouth did she finally notice this person. Ruby looked up and her eyes went wide upon seeing Kali Belladonna looking down at her with a sweet smile on her face.

''Hush, sweetie,'' the faunus woman whispered as the redhead tried to struggle. ''Mommy needs you to be quiet for a moment. Then we can begin our new life together.''

Despite her efforts, Ruby was unable to break free from Kali's hold. With the last of her strength, the redhead was able to take something out of the woman's pocket and drop it on the floor. Kali was too focused on Ruby to notice something falling from her pocket. Once the redhead was unconscious, the faunus woman picked her up and carried her out of the infirmary.

* * *

Sometime later, Yang was able to make her way back to Beacon. The blonde was forced to sneak on a Bullhead heading towards her school to get in. As soon as she had the opportunity, Yang made her way to the infirmary unnoticed. However, she was horrified to find the dead body of Glynda Goodwitch there. The brawler went to check the teacher's pulse and found none. This caused her to go through the place like a yellow hurricane, looking for Ruby.

Yang soon came to the room the redhead had been in and noticed something on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. It was some kind of a small notebook. The blonde opened it and her eyes went wide. Inside of it were detailed notes about her and her teammates. Likes, dislikes, hobbies and even notes on their fighting styles and possible weaknesses. Whoever owned this had been watching them for some time now and had studied them very carefully.

Once Yang got to the last page of the notebook, her shock was quickly replaced with boiling rage. It didn't contain any information. Instead, it had a single picture on it. It was a picture of Kali Belladonna holding a little girl in her arms, except while it should have had Blake's face on it, it had been replaced with a picture of Ruby's face.

Now that she knew who her enemy was, Yang put the notebook in her pocket and ran to her team's dorm. She was going to get the keys to her bike and then go hunt down the woman that had dared not only harm her friends, but also take her beloved girlfriend as well. The blonde was going to make Kali pay for what she had done.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I was originally planning to have this chapter be one of the endings, but I decided against it. I felt that it would be better if I didn't have both of the ending chapters have all of the stuff I wrote on this one. I also feel like I should think about the endings a bit more before making them.**

 **By the way, I've been getting a lot of people saying how much I like torturing Ruby. While I'm not denying that at all (Hell, the evidence is right here.), I wonder if I'm more cruel to Weiss. I'm pretty sure that out of all the RWBY characters, I have killed her in my stories the most. Just a fun fact that I noticed.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Epilogue 1: A New Mom

**Kali Wants A Kitty**

 **Epilogue 1: A New Mom**

Yang ran as fast as she could to her team's dorm. On her way there, many students saw her and had all sorts of shocked reactions, but the blonde didn't care. All she cared about was saving her beloved Ruby from the clutches of Kali, the real murderer of her teammates. Once Yang made her way to her dorm, she saw that the door was closed with yellow tape covering it. Instead of trying to open it, she simply kicked it down and ran inside. There she quickly grabbed the keys to her motorcycle before walking out.

However, as soon as Yang stepped out of the room, she was greeted with the sight of team JNPR standing in front of her. While the four students weren't armed, their faces told Yang that they were prepared to face her, if she were to attack them.

''Yang, I don't know what you're doing here, but we need you to surrender yourself and come with us quietly,'' Jaune said in a stern tone. ''I don't know if you killed your teammates, but I can't just let you run around freely as the main suspect.''

''Screw you, vomit boy!'' Yang yelled angrily at the blonde knight, her eyes turning red for a second. ''I don't have time to waste with you three. I need to find Ruby!''

''Yang, I don't think-''

The rest of Jaune's words were cut off when Yang grabbed the front of his shirt and swung him around, using him like a weapon. The brawler managed to use the knight to knock down the rest of team JNPR, before she threw Jaune away and ran towards the nearest exit, determined to go look for Ruby.

''Hold on, Rubes,'' Yang whispered to herself. ''I'm coming for you.''

* * *

When Ruby started to finally wake up, she noticed that she was in a place she didn't recognize. The room was dirty and the only light came from the moon shining through the window. It seemed like the place she was in had been abandoned, judging by the condition of everything around her. She herself was laying on a bed next to the only window in the room.

Ruby tried to move, but soon found out that her hands and feet were bound together with duct tape and her mouth was covered with it as well. This discovery caused the redhead to start panicking, as memories of what had happened started to flood her mind. She started to look around frantically in order to find some way to free herself and escape, but found nothing.

''Oh, you're awake,'' a familiar voice called out, causing Ruby to feel chills go down her spine. She turned towards the sound to see none other than Kali walking towards her with a plastic shopping bag in her hands and a smile on her face. ''I was wondering how long you were going to sleep.''

Tears started to fall from Ruby's eyes from the sheer fear she felt upon seeing her captor. She tried to back away from the insane faunus woman, but her back soon hit the wall. The redhead couldn't get away nor could she call for help. She was completely at Kali's mercy.

''No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you,'' the faunus woman said as she sat next to Ruby on the bed and pulled the girl against herself. ''After all, no mother would ever hurt their daughter, right? I just went to get some things that should help me fix you a bit.''

Kali took the bag and started to pull things out of it. The items she pulled out disturbed Ruby. There was a carton of milk, a baby's milk bottle, a small spoon and a small container with a strange, gray liquid in it. The redhead didn't know what the liquid was, but she was afraid that she was going to find out very soon.

''Now, I'm a mother that wants her daughter to be absolutely safe, okay? That means that I can't allow you to go around and get yourself in all kinds of danger. Luckily, I have something that should help me with that,'' Kali explained as she poured milk into the milk bottle and then added the gray liquid into it. She then mixed them with the spoon. ''As a loving mother, I can't allow my daughter to go around fighting Grimm. It's far too dangerous for any caring parent to let their child take part in, so I'm going to have to do something to prevent you from ever taking part in it again.''

Ruby's eyes went wide. She prayed that the insane woman was not thinking about doing what she feared.

''This medicine is going to put a stop to your dangerous hobby. Once a person has swallowed it, it will go and effectively shut off their ability to bring out Aura, thus making them normal people. It's really hard to get and very expensive as well, so I'm going to need you to swallow every drop of this like a good girl, alright?'' Kali said as she laid Ruby on her back and straddled her. She then prepared the milk bottle in her hand and took off the duct tape covering the girl's mouth. ''Open wide.''

''No! Please don't do this! I don't want to-!'' Ruby tried to plead and struggle, but the bottle was soon thrust into her mouth. Kali even used her other hand to cover her mouth and press her down, thus making it so that the redhead was forced to drink every single drop.

''That's a good girl. Mommy is so proud of you,'' Kali said with a smile as she saw the liquid starting to go into her captive's mouth and down her throat.

As she drank the milk, Ruby started to cry. It was at this moment that she had lost everything dear to her. Her friends had been murdered, her lover had been arrested and now her dreams were being taken away. Now that everything she cared about was gone, what was she going to do?

* * *

Yang was in the more rundown area of Vale that was inhabited by people with not so good backgrounds. Homeless people, drug addicts, thieves and gangsters were the regular residents of this place. That's why it made for a perfect area to hide when you didn't want to get caught by the law, which is why the blonde came here to look for Kali.

Currently, Yang was standing in the middle of a bunch of beaten up thugs, while holding one of them up in the air. She had been going through almost all the people she around there, asking them if they had seen a faunus woman with a young human girl. This was the fifth group of people that the brawler had beaten up for information and she was starting to get really frustrated.

''Now, let's try this again, shall we? Have you seen a raven-haired faunus woman with a red-haired girl around here or not?'' Yang asked the guy she was holding up while trying to hold back her rage as much as she could. It wouldn't help Ruby, if she were to burn her energy before even finding Kali.

''Why should I tell you anything!? You a cop or something!?'' the thug yelled in an attempt at putting up a tough front.

''No. Just a person that is very worried over her girlfriend and that can put you in a condition that forces you to eat through a straw for the rest of your life! NOW HAVE YOU SEEN THEM!?''

''...Three blocks down the street and turn left. There's a large abandoned apartment building where she's staying at. Crazy bitch scared away the usual residents by killing some of them and threatening to do it to the rest of them.''

Yang dropped the thug on the ground and said with a sweet smile on her face, ''Now was that too hard?''

* * *

Kali was really enjoying her new daughter. The girl was everything she had hoped to have in her own child, so it was truly a dream come true for her. While Ruby was still trying to fight back, the faunus woman was certain that she could fix that as well. After all, she had planned everything perfectly.

However, as Kali was having quality time with Ruby by singing her a lullaby while she was laying on her lap, the sudden sound of an approaching motorcycle caught her attention. She looked out of the window to see a rather familiar person coming towards her hideout, causing her to frown. It seemed like she still had one more obstacle in her way.

''Sweetie, I want you to be a good girl and wait for mommy here. There's an uninvited guest that I need to take care of,'' Kali said to Ruby as she went to gather her equipment and left the redheaded girl alone in the room.

* * *

Once Yang got inside the building, she started to go up the floors slowly and carefully. Kali had managed to kill her teammates without getting caught, so there was no telling what kind of surprises she had prepared in her hideout. Sweat started to fall down the blonde's face as she moved and looked around herself, waiting for something to jump at her from behind a corner.

There was a sudden, loud creak of a floorboard above Yang. Someone was moving on the floor above her. The brawler quickened her pace and made her way up the stairs, ready to fight whoever it was there.

However, the blonde had gotten careless, as there was tripwire right across the top step of the stairs. The wire was connected to a grenade, which had it's pin pulled off when Yang's leg caught the wire. As soon as the pin was taken off, green smoke burst out of the grenade, causing the girl to breathe it in. Yang coughed as she tried to get away from the smoke, trying her best not to breathe it in too much.

As soon as she got out of the cloud of smoke, the brawler was attacked by Kali, who attempted to stab her with a knife. She barely managed to bring up one of her gauntlets to block the attack, but she managed to push the mad woman away from her.

Yang readied herself for a fight, preparing herself to take down the one who murdered her friends and kidnapped her girlfriend. However, she noticed something strange. Her gauntlets felt heavy for some reason. They obviously were quite heavy, thanks to the materials that were used to build them, but they had never felt like this before. After all, the blonde was a Huntress capable of using her Aura, so she should be able to wield them easily. Why was she suddenly struggling with them?

''Surprised?'' Kali asked mockingly as she got into a stance. ''The green smoke you just inhaled was a poison that seals a person's Aura for a short time. It won't take long until you get it back, but it will take long enough for me to carve you open.''

''Aura or not, I'm still going to kick your ass! Even if it's tougher than normal, I can still use my weapons!'' Yang declared as she readied herself to shoot the faunus woman with her gauntlet's shotgun.

''Wait! Don't-!'' the faunus woman tried to warn Yang, but was unable to finish her sentence. The blonde fired the shot from her gauntlet, which didn't hit it's target. Thanks to the brawler not being used to her weapons weighing as much as they did, her shot hit the floor near Kali, which might not have killed the woman, but did hurt her and send her flying.

However, Kali wasn't the only one that was hurt by Yang's attack. The blonde herself was blown back by the force of her attack, and thanks to her not having Aura to protect her from her weapons kickback, her arm was almost broken.

''Goddammit! Son of a bitch!'' Yang cursed as she held her arm and struggled to get up. She noticed that Kali was also getting up and had been hurt by the earlier attack.

''I'll make you pay for that,'' the faunus woman growled out as she held up her knife.

''Alright. If that's the way you want it then,'' the blonde mumbled as she took off her gauntlets and dropped them on the floor. ''Bring it on.''

* * *

While Yang and Kali were fighting each other, Ruby was struggling against her binds. She knew exactly who had come there and was now fighting her captor. She needed to free herself and go help Yang or everything would be truly lost. The redhead just needed something to cut the tape around her wrists.

It was then that Ruby noticed something. A big mirror right next to the wall. The redhead rolled off the bed and started to crawl her way to it. Once she was next to the mirror, she used her legs to kick it and break it, leaving glass shards all over the floor. Ruby then took one of the shards and tried her best to cut the binds on her hands. If she could just free them, she should be able to get free and go help Yang.

* * *

Yang and Kali were striking at each other, trying to take down their opponent. While Yang was very skilled in unarmed combat, she had to be very careful while fighting against the faunus woman. Thanks to her not being able to use her weapons, the blonde was left without anything to defend herself with and had to rely on dodging Kali's attacks. On the other hand, the insane faunus was armed and was quite skilled with her knife. One wrong move and she would cut the girl open.

Kali kept swinging her knife from side to side, causing Yang to back away. Every now and then, the blonde would try to strike back, but would be forced to back off again. Something about this felt weird to Yang. This whole time they had been going towards one direction. It was like Kali was trying to force her towards something.

Suddenly, the girl's back was pressed against a door. Her concentration was broken only for a moment, but Kali used that to deliver a strong kick at Yang's chest, sending her crashing through the door and into the apartment behind it. As the girl got up, she noticed a strange smell in the room.

''Is this your plan? Killing me by a bad smell?'' Yang called out mockingly at her opponent.

''No. I was thinking of overcooking you,'' Kali responded as she pulled out a small canister of red Dust from her pocket.

The blonde quickly realized what the faunus woman was planning. Her opponent had caused gas to leak in the room and was now going to set it off with the red Dust. Yang immediately got up and dashed towards the next room of the apartment she was in, as Kali threw the canister and jumped for cover. As soon as the canister hit the floor, the Dust inside it ignited, causing an explosion that caught the gas, making an even bigger explosion. Yang just barely managed to make it through the door so that she didn't catch the full force of the blast, but she was still hit by the blast wave very badly. The girl struggled to get up while regaining her senses, her ears ringing from the explosion. She coughed up blood from the damage her body sustained.

As she tried to get up, Kali came to the room and kicked Yang on her side, sending her back to the floor. The faunus woman had a smirk on her face as she held up her knife.

''I'm afraid that you're a bad influence on my new daughter, Yang,'' Kali said mockingly as she put her foot on her opponent's chest and held her still. ''I think I'm going to have to cut off your ties with her.''

Just as the crazy woman was about to go and stab the girl, something jumped on her back and hanged on there, causing her to go stumbling around the room. Yang looked up to see none other than Ruby hanging on her captor's back.

''Yang, get out of here!'' the redhead yelled at the blonde. ''I'll try to hold her off while you escape, so get going!''

''No, Ruby! I'm not leaving without you!'' Yang argued back as she got up.

''You can barely stand, let alone fight! I don't want to lose anyone important to me anymore, so get out of here already!'' Ruby screamed with tears falling from her eyes while Kali struggled to throw the girl off her back.

Yang watched as her beloved rose risked her life to save hers. As much as she hated to admit it, Ruby was right. There was nothing that she could do. The blonde's condition was nowhere near good enough for a fight and her Aura had yet to return. So with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, Yang decided to escape.

''I'll come back for you, Ruby! I swear!'' the brawler yelled as she ran away. She made her way down the building and back to the first floor, where she ran through the door and out of the building.

However, Yang was completely unprepared for what happened next.

The explosion that happened in the apartment building was noticed by people who called the police, and one of their cars was just arriving on the scene when Yang ran out of the building. The driver had no time to avoid the girl and hit her, sending her flying through the air. The two cops came out of the car and rushed to the girl's aid as quickly as they could.

''Holy shit! Is she alive!?'' one of the two cops asked, hoping that they hadn't accidentally killed someone.

''Yeah, she's still breathing, but she's hurt badly. Call for help,'' the police officer checking on Yang's condition said, causing his partner to feel relief. He then took a closer look at the girl they hit and recognized her. ''Hey. Isn't this Yang Xiao Long? The one who is suspected of murdering her own teammates in Beacon and escaped from police custody not too long ago?''

While the two police officers were checking on Yang's condition and calling for backup, a certain faunus woman was watching them from above. Kali was watching from one of the windows while holding Ruby in her arms, having been able to secure her again.

''Hmmm... I would have preferred to end her for good, but I think this will be good enough,'' Kali said to herself as she took Ruby and started to make her way away from the crime scene. ''Come along now, sweetie. We have a long trip ahead of us.''

* * *

''What the hell do you mean that they're going to hold her!?'' Qrow asked Ozpin furiously. The headmaster had just been informed of what happened with Yang and had passed the news to her uncle, who wasn't taking the news well. ''Oz, you can't seriously believe that Yang is responsible for the deaths of her teammates and Glynda, as well as Ruby's disappearance! I might think that you're crazy sometimes, but you're not dumb!''

''Trust me, I do not like this anymore than you do,'' Ozpin said in a calm voice. ''I have no doubt in my mind that Ms. Xiao Long is innocent. There are just too many things that do not add up properly. However, the evidence is against her. Not only were her fingerprints on the weapons used to murder Ms. Schnee and Ms. Belladonna, but they also found her fingerprints on Professor Goodwitch's body as well, along with traces of her blood on her clothes. The time frame of the murders and her actions fit enough as well, and her past violent actions do not help her at all. I'm afraid that until we catch the real killer, Ms. Xiao Long is going to be judged for crimes she didn't commit.''

''And if we don't?''

''Then I'm afraid that the best we can do for her is make sure that she doesn't get the death sentence.''

''Dammit, firecracker. Why couldn't you just do as I told you and leave the whole thing to me?'' Qrow muttered in a sad tone as he did something he hadn't done in a log time. He cried.

* * *

Things didn't go as well as Ozpin had hoped. Kali proved to be a difficult person to find and not even Qrow's network of people could find any trace of her. While they were able to save Yang from being executed, she was still facing a long time in jail for three murders and a possible fourth one. Their best hope was that they could somehow get the blonde on an early parole at some point, but that was going to be very difficult.

The whole case had an effect on Yang's family and friends as well. Taiyang took his own life after hearing about the loss of his entire family, leaving Zwei in Qrow's care. A good amount of the brawler's friends cut off their ties to her with only a few remaining as her friends, like team JNPR.

However, none of that mattered to Yang in the end. She had lost something far more important and would never get it back. Her one true love, Ruby Rose, was gone. The blonde girl was left heartbroken from such a loss and would never recover from it.

As for Ruby and Kali, they were enjoying a different life together. The faunus woman had found a place to hide in the forests of Menagerie. It was close enough to civilization that she could go buy necessary things from the town, but far enough that no one came snooping around. This way she would be hidden away from anybody that could possibly come and ruin her new life.

''Ruby? Did you do your chores, like I asked you to?'' Kali asked the redheaded girl as she sat on the floor of her new home with the girl on her lap.

''Yes, mommy! Ruby is a good girl!'' Ruby answered happily with a big smile on her face.

''That you are, sweetie. That you certainly are,'' the faunus woman said happily as she hugged her new ''daughter'' and started to stroke her head, revealing a lobotomy scar that had reduced Ruby into a child's mentality. ''You are just the perfect girl for me. And I will always love you, like any mother would.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: So here's the first ending to this horror story. I'm sorry if it feels a bit rushed, because I'm really trying to get this story finally done. I want to take a break from horror stuff and start focusing on other types of stories for a bit. I'll try to get the other ending done as soon as possible as well, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **I kind of decided to go with the idea of Yang getting arrested as to keep with the theme of what had been happening to her. Also, that way Kali is able to escape much easier, as the police won't be looking for her, thinking that the real murderer is caught.**

 **Not to mention, Yang is my favorite character in the series, so I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I know it's spineless of me, but I couldn't do it. My apologies to fans of other characters that have died in my stories.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	5. Epilogue 2: A Different Kind Of Rescue

**Kali Wants A Kitty**

 **Epilogue 2: A Different Kind Of Rescue**

Yang ran as fast as she could to her team's dorm. On her way there, many students saw her and had all sorts of shocked reactions, but the blonde didn't care. All she cared about was saving her beloved Ruby from the clutches of Kali, the real murderer of her teammates. Once Yang made her way to her dorm, she saw that the door was closed with yellow tape covering it. Instead of trying to open it, she simply kicked it down and ran inside. There she quickly grabbed the keys to her motorcycle before walking out.

However, as soon as Yang stepped out of the room, she was greeted with the sight of team JNPR standing in front of her. While the four students weren't armed, their faces told Yang that they were prepared to face her, if she were to attack them.

''Yang, I don't know what you're doing here, but we need you to surrender yourself and come with us quietly,'' Jaune said in a stern tone. ''I don't know if you killed your teammates, but I can't just let you run around freely as the main suspect.''

''Screw you, vomit boy!'' Yang yelled angrily at the blonde knight, her eyes turning red for a second. ''I don't have time to waste with you three. I need to find Ruby!''

''Yang, I don't think-''

The rest of Jaune's words were cut off when Yang grabbed the front of his shirt and swung him around, using him like a weapon. The brawler managed to use the knight to knock down the rest of team JNPR, before she threw Jaune away and ran towards the nearest exit, determined to go look for Ruby.

''Hold on, Rubes,'' Yang whispered to herself. ''I'm coming for you.''

* * *

When Ruby started to finally wake up, she noticed that she was in a place she didn't recognize. The room was dirty and the only light came from the moon shining through the window. It seemed like the place she was in had been abandoned, judging by the condition of everything around her. She herself was laying on a bed next to the only window in the room.

Ruby tried to move, but soon found out that her hands and feet were bound together with duct tape and her mouth was covered with it as well. This discovery caused the redhead to start panicking, as memories of what had happened started to flood her mind. She started to look around frantically in order to find some way to free herself and escape, but found nothing.

''Oh, you're awake,'' a familiar voice called out, causing Ruby to feel chills go down her spine. She turned towards the sound to see none other than Kali walking towards her with a plastic shopping bag in her hands and a smile on her face. ''I was wondering how long you were going to sleep.''

Tears started to fall from Ruby's eyes from the sheer fear she felt upon seeing her captor. She tried to back away from the insane faunus woman, but her back soon hit the wall. The redhead couldn't get away nor could she call for help. She was completely at Kali's mercy.

''No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you,'' the faunus woman said as she sat next to Ruby on the bed and pulled the girl against herself. ''After all, no mother would ever hurt their daughter, right? I just went to get some things that should help me fix you a bit.''

Kali took the bag and started to pull things out of it. The items she pulled out disturbed Ruby. There was a carton of milk, a baby's milk bottle, a small spoon and a small container with strange, gray liquid in it. The redhead didn't know what the liquid was, but she was afraid that she was going to find out very soon.

''Now, I'm a mother that wants her daughter to be absolutely safe, okay? That means that I can't allow you to go around and get yourself in all kinds of danger. Luckily, I have something that should help me with that,'' Kali explained as she poured milk into the milk bottle and then added the gray liquid into it. She then mixed them with the spoon. ''As a loving mother, I can't allow my daughter to go around fighting Grimm. It's far too dangerous for any caring parent to let their child take part in, so I'm going to have to do something to prevent you from ever taking part in it again.''

Ruby's eyes went wide. She prayed that the insane woman was not thinking about doing what she feared.

''This medicine is going to put a stop to your dangerous hobby. Once a person has swallowed it, it will go and effectively shut off their ability to bring out Aura, thus making them normal people. It's really hard to get and very expensive as well, so I'm going to need you to swallow every drop of this like a good girl, alright?'' Kali said as she laid Ruby on her back and straddled her. She then prepared the milk bottle in her hand and took off the duct tape covering the girl's mouth. ''Open wide.''

''No! Please don't do this! I don't want to-!'' Ruby tried to plead and struggle, but the bottle was soon thrust into her mouth. Kali even used her other hand to cover her mouth and press her down, thus making it so that the redhead was forced to drink every single drop.

''That's a good girl. Mommy is so proud of you,'' Kali said with a smile as she saw the liquid starting to go into her captive's mouth and down her throat.

As she drank the milk, Ruby started to cry. It was at this moment that she had lost everything dear to her. Her friends had been murdered, her lover had been arrested and now her dreams were being taken away. Now that everything she cared about was gone, what was she going to do?

* * *

Yang was in the more rundown area of Vale that was inhabited by people with not so good backgrounds. Homeless people, drug addicts, thieves and gangsters were the regular residents of this place. That's why it made for a perfect area to hide when you didn't want to get caught by the law, which is why the blonde came here to look for Kali.

Currently, Yang was standing in the middle of a bunch of beaten up thugs, while holding one of them up in the air. She had been going through almost all the people she around there, asking them if they had seen a faunus woman with a young human girl. This was the fifth group of people that the brawler had beaten up for information and she was starting to get really frustrated.

''Now, let's try this again, shall we? Have you seen a raven-haired faunus woman with a red-haired girl around here or not?'' Yang asked the guy she was holding up while trying to hold back her rage as much as she could. It wouldn't help Ruby, if she were to burn her energy before even finding Kali.

''Why should I tell you anything!? You a cop or something!?'' the thug yelled in an attempt at putting up a tough front.

''No. Just a person that is very worried over her girlfriend and that can put you in a condition that forces you to eat through a straw for the rest of your life! NOW HAVE YOU SEEN THEM!?''

''...Three blocks down the street and turn left. There's a large abandoned apartment building where she's staying at. Crazy bitch scared away the usual residents by killing some of them and threatening to do it to the rest of them.''

Yang dropped the thug on the ground and said with a sweet smile on her face, ''Now was that too hard?''

* * *

Kali was really enjoying her new daughter. The girl was everything she had hoped to have in her own child, so it was truly a dream come true for her. While Ruby was still trying to fight back, the faunus woman was certain that she could fix that as well. After all, she had planned everything perfectly.

However, as Kali was having quality time with Ruby by singing her a lullaby while she was laying on her lap, the sudden sound of an approaching motorcycle caught her attention. She looked out of the window to see a rather familiar person coming towards her hideout, causing her to frown. It seemed like she still had one more obstacle in her way.

''Sweetie, I want you to be a good girl and wait for mommy here. There's an uninvited guest that I need to take care of,'' Kali said to Ruby as she went to gather her equipment and left the redheaded girl alone in the room.

* * *

Once Yang got inside the building, she started to go up the floors slowly and carefully. Kali had managed to kill her teammates without getting caught, so there was no telling what kind of surprises she had prepared in her hideout. Sweat started to fall down the blonde's face as she moved and looked around herself, waiting for something to jump at her from behind a corner.

There was a sudden, loud creak of a floorboard above Yang. Someone was moving on the floor above her. The brawler quickened her pace and made her way up the stairs, ready to fight whoever it was there.

However, the blonde had gotten careless, as there was tripwire right across the top step of the stairs. The wire was connected to a grenade, which had it's pin pulled off when Yang's leg caught the wire. As soon as the pin was taken off, green smoke burst out of the grenade, causing the girl to breathe it in. Yang coughed as she tried to get away from the smoke, trying her best not to breathe it in too much.

As soon as she got out of the cloud of smoke, the brawler was attacked by Kali, who attempted to stab her with a knife. She barely managed to bring up one of her gauntlets to block the attack, but she managed to push the mad woman away from her.

Yang readied herself for a fight, preparing herself to take down the one who murdered her friends and kidnapped her girlfriend. However, she noticed something strange. Her gauntlets felt heavy for some reason. They obviously were quite heavy, thanks to the materials that were used to build them, but they had never felt like this before. After all, the blonde was a Huntress capable of using her Aura, so she should be able to wield them easily. Why was she suddenly struggling with them?

''Surprised?'' Kali asked mockingly as she got into a stance. ''The green smoke you just inhaled was a poison that seals a person's Aura for a short time. It won't take long until you get it back, but it will take long enough for me to carve you open.''

''Aura or not, I'm still going to kick your ass! Even if it's tougher than normal, I can still use my weapons!'' Yang declared as she readied herself to shoot the faunus woman with her gauntlet's shotgun.

''Wait! Don't-!'' the faunus woman tried to warn Yang, but was unable to finish her sentence. The blonde fired the shot from her gauntlet, which didn't hit it's target. Thanks to the brawler not being used to her weapons weighing as much as they did, her shot hit the floor near Kali, which might not have killed the woman, but did hurt her and send her flying.

However, Kali wasn't the only one that was hurt by Yang's attack. The blonde herself was blown back by the force of her attack, and thanks to her not having Aura to protect her from her weapons kickback, her arm was almost broken.

''Goddammit! Son of a bitch!'' Yang cursed as she held her arm and struggled to get up. She noticed that Kali was also getting up and had been hurt by the earlier attack.

''I'll make you pay for that,'' the faunus woman growled out as she held up her knife.

''Alright. If that's the way you want it then,'' the blonde mumbled as she took off her gauntlets and dropped them on the floor. ''Bring it on.''

* * *

While Yang and Kali were fighting each other, Ruby was struggling against her binds. She knew exactly who had come there and was now fighting her captor. She needed to free herself and go help Yang or everything would be truly lost. The redhead just needed something to cut the tape around her wrists.

It was then that Ruby noticed something. A big mirror right next to the wall. The redhead rolled off the bed and started to crawl her way to it. Once she was next to the mirror, she used her legs to kick it and break it, leaving glass shards all over the floor. Ruby then took one of the shards and tried her best to cut the binds on her hands. If she could just free them, she should be able to get free and go help Yang.

* * *

Yang and Kali were striking at each other, trying to take down their opponent. While Yang was very skilled in unarmed combat, she had to be very careful while fighting against the faunus woman. Thanks to her not being able to use her weapons, the blonde was left without anything to defend herself with and had to rely on dodging Kali's attacks. On the other hand, the insane faunus was armed and was quite skilled with her knife. One wrong move and she would cut the girl open.

Kali kept swinging her knife from side to side, causing Yang to back away. Every now and then, the blonde would try to strike back, but would be forced to back off again. Something about this felt weird to Yang. This whole time they had been going towards one direction. It was like Kali was trying to force her towards something.

Suddenly, the girl's back was pressed against a door. Her concentration was broken only for a moment, but Kali used that to deliver a strong kick at Yang's chest, sending her crashing through the door and into the apartment behind it. As the girl got up, she noticed a strange smell in the room.

''Is this your plan? Killing me by a bad smell?'' Yang called out mockingly at her opponent.

''No. I was thinking of overcooking you,'' Kali responded as she pulled out a small canister of red Dust from her pocket.

The blonde quickly realized what the faunus woman was planning. Her opponent had caused gas to leak in the room and was now going to set it off with the red Dust. Yang immediately got up and dashed towards the next room of the apartment she was in, as Kali threw the canister and jumped for cover. As soon as the canister hit the floor, the Dust inside it ignited, causing an explosion that caught the gas, making an even bigger explosion. Yang just barely managed to make it through the door so that she didn't catch the full force of the blast, but she was still hit by the blast wave very badly. The girl struggled to get up while regaining her senses, her ears ringing from the explosion. She coughed up blood from the damage her body sustained.

As she tried to get up, Kali came to the room and kicked Yang on her side, sending her back to the floor. The faunus woman had a smirk on her face as she held up her knife.

''I'm afraid that you're a bad influence on my new daughter, Yang,'' Kali said mockingly as she put her foot on her opponent's chest and held her still. ''I think I'm going to have to cut off your ties with her.''

Just as the crazy woman was about to go and stab the girl, something jumped on her back and hanged on there, causing her to go stumbling around the room. Yang looked up to see none other than Ruby hanging on her captor's back.

''Yang, get out of here!'' the redhead yelled at the blonde. ''I'll try to hold her off while you escape, so get going!''

''No, Ruby! I'm not leaving without you!'' Yang argued back as she got up.

''You can barely stand, let alone fight! I don't want to lose anyone important to me anymore, so get out of here already!'' Ruby screamed with tears falling from her eyes while Kali struggled to throw the girl off her back.

While Yang knew that what Ruby was saying was true, she couldn't run away. Despite being in no condition to fight, the blonde simply refused to escape. Kali had taken too much from her. She had ruined her life by framing her as a murderer and killed her friends. However, the one thing that enraged Yang to no end was the fact that the faunus woman had tried to take Ruby from her.

Such a crime was unforgivable. The brawler was going to make Kali pay.

Yang could feel power start to come back to her, indicating that the effects of the gas she inhaled some time ago were starting to wear off. She ran to Kali and grabbed the arm that was holding the knife and twisted it with all of her might. The sound of bones breaking echoed through the building, until being drowned out by the insane woman's pained screams. The screams caught Ruby off guard enough for her to let go of her captor and fall to the floor. As soon as she was off Kali's back, Yang picked up the knife and got ready to finish their fight.

The blonde gave the faunus woman a powerful kick to the stomach, which sent her to the floor. Before she had any time to get up, Yang was straddling her. She grabbed Kali's wrists and pinned them on the floor just above her head.

''The party's just starting. Stick around,'' Yang said as she glared at Kali with angry, red eyes, before stabbing the knife through the faunus' hands, attaching them to the floor. Kali screamed in pain as her hands were pierced. ''I'm gonna have some fun now.''

Now that the faunus woman was unable to escape, Yang was fee to do whatever she wanted to her. The blonde started by punching Kali in the face. She started to repeat it as her speed and the power of her blows gradually grew. The insane woman was first defiant and screaming about making Yang pay, but eventually her defiance turned into pleading, as she realized how bad her situation truly was.

After a while of punching Kali in the face, Yang stopped and got up from her opponent. She pulled the knife out of the floor, freeing the faunus woman. Kali struggled to stand up, but the blonde kicked her to the sides, breaking a couple of her ribs and sending back to the floor. While the raven-haired woman was laying on her side and coughing up blood, Yang bent down and picked her up by her neck. The brawler held Kali up in the air from her neck with both hands and started to squeeze. The faunus woman brought up her damaged and bloodied hands in a futile effort to struggle against the hold.

''How does it feel when someone else holds your life in their hands?'' Yang asked as she kept increasing the pressure on Kali's neck, causing the bones to start cracking.

Ruby, who had been watching Yang violently beat Kali with wide eyes, realized what was going to happen soon and yelled, ''Yang, stop! You're going to-!''

 ***SNAP!***

The sound of Kali's neck breaking echoed through the room. Her body went completely limp in Yang's arms, who then dropped her like a piece of trash to the floor. Ruby slowly walked up to her girlfriend, her body shaking from fear as she approached the blonde.

''Yang... Why?'' the redhead asked. ''Why did you kill her? We are Huntresses. We aren't supposed to do that.''

''She wasn't going to let you be,'' Yang answered in a monotone voice. ''She was still going to come after you and wouldn't have given up, until she had you. I just couldn't let that happen.''

Ruby embraced the blonde girl tightly and whispered, ''I didn't want you to become a killer. I'm sorry for forcing you to do this.''

Yang hugged her beloved rose back and tried to make her feel better by stroking her head. However, while the brawler was comforting Ruby, she was thinking about what they had just been through. Someone had just almost taken the redheaded girl away for good, which terrified Yang to no end. What was going to guarantee that no one else would try to do the same? They might actually succeed where Kali failed.

Yang was not going to have that happen. She was going to make sure of it.

''Come on,'' Ruby said as she broke up the hug and turned to leave. ''Let's go get the police. I'll tell them what happened and you won't have to worry about them.''

''Ruby, wait,'' Yang suddenly said as she pulled the younger girl into what seemed like another hug from the behind.

''We need to get going, Yang. We can't-'' Ruby began to say, but then the blonde's hug became weird. Instead of her arms going around the redhead's shoulders, they now went around her neck. The hold was also a lot tighter, making it hard for her to breathe. ''What are you doing, Yang!? Let me go!''

''Shhh, Ruby. Shhh,'' Yang whispered as she tightened her hold on Ruby even further, cutting off her ability to breathe. ''This is all for the best.''

The younger girl tried to resist and break free, but ended up falling unconscious in the brawler's arms. Yang gave a quick kiss to Ruby before picking her up and leaving.

* * *

When Ruby started to wake up, the first thing she noticed was that she was warmth. Her head was on something soft and warm, and there was a campfire close to her. The redhead tried to move, but noticed that she had been restrained with duct tape again, causing her to start panicking.

''You're finally awake, huh?'' a very familiar said from above Ruby. She looked up to see Yang smiling down at her. The redhead's head was currently on the blonde's lap. ''I was afraid that I might have been too rough on you earlier.''

''W-What's going on, Yang?'' Ruby asked with fear in her voice. ''Where are we?''

''We are outside of Vale, on our way to our new life together,'' the older girl answered as she started to gently stroke the younger girl's hair. ''We are going somewhere where we can safely be together.''

''Why!?'' Ruby asked with shock all over her face. ''There's no need for you to escape from the police! I could have-!''

''It's not the police that I'm worried about or about going to jail,'' Yang said, cutting of her beloved rose. ''I'm worried about you. About what someone might do to you.''

''What are you talking about?''

''I almost lost you completely to Kali. That was something that horrified me more than anything else. There's nothing more important to me than you and I cannot allow something like that to possibly happen again,'' the blonde explained before looking down at the redhead with a smile on her face. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw the same insanity she had seen in Kali's eyes now in Yang's. ''I will make sure that no one is ever going to take you from me. I promise.''

With those words said, Yang kissed Ruby deeply. The younger girl could only shed tears over what the person she loved had turned into. The same monster Kali had been.

* * *

Yang did as she had promised and made sure that no one would take Ruby from her. The two of them kept changing hideouts frequently, thus avoiding getting caught by the authorities still searching for them. At first, the redhead had been trying to escape, but the loss of her Aura thanks to Kali made it impossible. The blonde would always catch her and keep a closer look on her from that point on, eventually leading to Ruby just giving up on any thoughts of escape.

The duo would hide in all sorts of places, away from prying eyes. Yang would also always make sure that no one would either follow or tell anyone about their movements to anyone, which was often quite violent.

The same was currently happening at their latest hideout.

''Y-Yang... How d-dare you... betray me like this!?'' Raven managed to say while coughing up blood. She was being held on the ground by her daughter with one hand around her throat, while the blonde held her mother's sword in the other. ''After all I did for you, this is how you repay me!? By killing our tribe!? By killing your own mother!?''

''Since when did you care about family ties? At least not when you abandoned me all those years ago,'' Yang said with a raised eyebrow before leaning forward to whisper in Raven's ear, ''Besides, do you really think that I would let you go, after seeing you give certain looks at MY Ruby?''

''She just reminds me of-!'' the raven-haired woman managed to say before her daughter stabbed her own sword through her heart, killing her instantly. Yang stood up with a satisfied smirk, feeling no remorse over killing her own mother.

''HOW COULD YOU!?'' Vernal screamed on the ground, having been left there after the brawler broke her legs during the massacre of the Branwen tribe. ''SHE WAS YOUR MOTHER, YANG! HOW COULD YOU-!?''

The rest of the bandit girl's screams were ended by Yang stepping on her neck and crushing it. The blonde didn't even spare Vernal a second glance and simply walked over the dead body and headed to her own tent.

Inside Yang's tent, there was a certain young girl with a red cloak, sitting on the ground. The girl had a leash on her neck that was tied to a pole, preventing her from escaping. The brawler walked up to the girl and knelt in front of her.

''It's time to go again, Ruby,'' Yang said with a sweet smile on her face.

''Okay, Yang,'' Ruby answered with an empty smile on her face and with eyes devoid of life. ''I love you.''

''I love you too. And I will always keep you safe.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Not exactly what you expected, am I right? Well, I just didn't feel like writing a typical happy ending. I kind of wanted to do something where Yang becomes paranoid after almost losing Ruby and thus becomes the monster Kali was. While not exactly what most would consider a happy ending, it's at least happy to someone. I mean, Yang's happy, right?**

 **Anyways, these were fun projects, but my desire to write horror stories has stopped for now. I'll probably return to these types of stories in the future, but right now I'm itching to write something much more lighthearted. If you like those types of stories, please give them a look.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
